The Last Life HS
by EmilyNove
Summary: Un día le pregunta la muerte a la vida: -¿Por qué es que a ti todos te aman y a mi me odian? Y la vida respondió –"Porque yo soy una pura mentira y tu una pura realidad".


_**_Flash Back_**_

_-Los voy a extrañar-murmure bajando mi mirada en dirección al piso de cerámica blanco que estaba en mi habitación_

_-Se que no es fácil cariño-susurro la mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada a mi lado, acariciando mis rizos con mucha ternura y delicadeza-Pero tienes que ser fuerte, así como lo fueron ellos hasta el final-al escuchar aquello, mi piel se estremeció y mis ojos botaron las ultimas lagrimas que estaba conteniendo hace segundos. _

_No podía creer aun que ellos ya no estaban conmigo ni con mi hermana, nos habían dejado solos en este mundo, sin tener a nadie que nos cuiden como ellos lo hacían con tanto amor y paciencia. Solo teníamos a una pareja mayor de cincuenta años o mas, para cuidarnos y criarnos, y a pesar de que los amaba con todo mi corazón, no era lo suficiente para dejarlos de extrañar. Era imposible. _

_-No quiero ser fuerte ahora-mi voz se mantenía aguda, ya que sentía que el llanto iba estallar muy pronto y yo simplemente lo trate de contener para no verme más débil de lo que ya estaba-No quiero aparentar que estoy bien donde no lo estoy-dije negando con mi cabeza, la mujer deposito un tierno beso en esta_

_-No te estoy pidiendo eso cariño-aclaro-Solo quiero que te levantes de aquí y sigas con tu vida, no quiero que dejes de comer o dormir solo por lo que les paso a ellos-levante mi mirada, para ahora mirarla a los bellos ojos verdes que la mujer me había heredado-Ambos sabemos que eso a ellos no les gustaría en lo absoluto_

_-Y entonces si no les gusta eso,¿ porque no se vuelven ellos?, ¡Por qué no borran el pasado para que yo aun los pueda abrazar y jugar con ellos!-exclame alterado-ahora de pie-dirigiéndome a la ventana de mi cuarto_

_-Sabes que nadie puede borrar el pasado, a pesar de que lo queramos-dijo-Pero si podemos superarlo y hacernos más fuertes con todo lo que pasamos en el-coloco su mano en mi hombro y yo al sentir el contacto cerre mis ojos y suspire_

_Esto había sido sin duda la situación más difícil por la que había pasado. Apenas era un adolecente de 15 años y ya estaba viviendo cosas que se supone que las debería vivir cuando al menos fuera mayor de edad._

_Mi hermana se encontraba en el jardín, ella era cinco años menor que yo y era lógico que a ella también se le estaba haciendo difícil vivir con esto ahora._

_-Solo mírala Harold-dijo mi abuela refiriéndose a mi hermana-Ella apenas es una niña y ambos están pasando esto juntos y sabes que no es algo fácil-menciono-Pero tu como hermano mayor tienes que agarrar fuerzas de donde no las hay y seguir con tu vida, porque no solo estas pasando esto tu solo, sino también esta tu hermana y ella necesita ver a su hermano mayor con fuerzas ante esta situación y ella así poder seguir tu ejemplo._

_Mire aquel cabello castaño y esa mirada triste y amarga que tenia la bella niña en aquel momento, y simplemente medite un poco las cosas y diferentes flash backs pasaban por mi mente. _

_Le había prometido a mi padre que la cuidaría y que pasara lo que pasara siempre me comportaría como el hermano mayor que era, y al verme como estaba comportándome ahora, simplemente me di cuenta que no estaba actuado como tal y estaba rompiendo mi promesa._

_Agarre fuerzas no sé de donde, limpie mis lagrimas y respire profundo para después caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto y dirigirme hacia donde mi yo interno quería ir. _

_Escuche un murmuro de mi abuela que decía __**"Ese es mi nieto",**__ mientras yo iba caminando decidido por el pasillo y al escucharlo me hizo dar a entender que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto y ahora el verdadero Harold estaba de nuevo en mi._

_Al llegar al patio trasero, vi nuevamente la pequeña figura de mi pequeña hermana y eso me hizo sonreír de inmediato, ya que a pesar de que estuviera triste, aun su lado tierno y adorable no se iba de ella._

_-Hazza-murmuro levantando su mirada hacia mí y ver los bellos ojos color esmeralda que tenía muy similares a los míos._

_Sonreí al escuchar el apodo que ella había inventado para nombrarme a mí. Era lindo escucharlo venir de los labios de ella y a pesar de que fuera algo raro, me gustaba a decir verdad._

_-Hola enana-la salude con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios._

_Mire hacia la ventana de mi cuarto y note que allí se encontraba mi abuela observándonos con una sonrisa. Ella me levanto su dedo gordo y con una sonrisa respondí su señal de "__**estás haciendo lo correcto".**_

_Avance un poco mas mi paso y me senté en el columpio desocupado para dar inicio a nuestra pequeña charla que tendríamos Gemma y yo, en aquel instante._

_**_Fin del Flash Back_**_

Observaba la bella ciudad de New York a través del vidrio del auto, sus grandes y modernas tiendas invadían dicha ciudad, al igual que sus transportes y personas que pasaban de un lugar a otro sin tener descanso.

El chofer del taxi y mi tío mantenían una conversación agradable sobre el juego de los Yankees, los que habían jugado el domingo pasado en la noche, y los cuales habían ganado contra los Cachorros de Chicago. Según le comentaba el taxista a el tío Bill

Alrededor de 30 minutos más, llegamos a nuestro destino, mi tío le pago al chofer y se despidió de el amablemente y yo solo le agradecí y salí rápidamente del taxi para coger mi maleta y salir con ella.

-¿T e gusta?-me pregunto Bill algo curioso

-No se ve mal-conteste-Parece agradable para vivir aquí durante el año

-Lo sé-dijo emocionado-Bien, según lo que dice aquí- observando un papel con algunas letras escritas que se sostenían en su mano-Nuestro apartamento es el 25, vamos

Camine detrás de él, nos subimos al ascensor y después de ya estar en el pasillo correspondiente, entramos a la puerta correspondiente

-Valla, te lucisteis tío-comente al ver el gran apartamento que se encontraba al frente de mis ojos, el asintió con una sonrisa

-El lugar perfecto para tener sexo con Jane, ¿no crees?- yo rodee los ojos

-Y el lugar perfecto para que me traumes lo suficiente como aquel día

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado, Harry-dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo su maleta

-Nunca lo superare créeme-dije mientras me tiraba en gran sofá negro que se mantenía en la sala del lujoso apartamento.


End file.
